Goodbye Beloved
by MasterCaster
Summary: Toriel reacts to Asgore's death after the neutral/pacifist run.


**Frisk, The seventh fallen human chosed to take the path of Pacifism. They've made friends with countless Monsters including the ones who hunted Frisk like an animal. One they finally met The King of All Monsters, Asgore. Frisk was forced to fight and came out victorious. As Asgore only had so little health left, he accepted his fate and allowed Frisk to kill him, but they didn't. Asgore was suprised at Frisk's kindness even after what they went through. But before anyone could celebrate, Asgore was attacked from behind and killed** **by Flowey the Flower. Flowey absorbed the 6 human souls and fought Frisk only to lose in the end. Frisk made it to the surface, leaving their friends underground. It wasn't long before Asgore's death was announced and the return of Queen Toriel. Asgore's dust was put inside an urn. His Crown, Cape, and Trident were placed in a Memorial Case for all to see. Some people took Asgore's death to heart while Toriel took it the hardest out of anyone in the entire underground.**

"Hey Tori, Me, Undyne, Alphys,and Papyrus are heading for Grillbys. Do you want to come?" Asked Sans the Skeleton

Queen Toriel now back in her queen attire turned to the little skeleton with a warm smile.

"I'm fine, Sans. I just need to focus on what we do next." answered Toriel

Sans nodded and left the throne room.

Toriel walked towards her thrown and looked at the memorial case that was behind it.

She looked at the possessions as her eyes began to water.

"Oh Asgore...I wish it hadn't ended like this. It could've been better for everyone if you didn't decide to go down this path." Said Toriel.

The Queen looks down.

"I get the reason why you didn't go to the surface after our children died, You were afraid and I really can't blame you. If I were in your situation, What would I've done?"

"For years, I wished that you would just drop dead. To make you pay for the killing you did. But you really didn't want to kill those children, did you?" Toriel asked like she was expecting an answer.

"Maybe I could've done something to prevent all of this in the first place? Maybe instead of leaving that day, I could've stayed and talked you out of it. Heh, You always wanted to know my opinion even before we were married." said Toriel as her voice began to break

"To be honest, When I was in the Ruins, I just couldn't find it in my heart to hate you. I knew that deep down, the old Asgore, The man I married, was still in there somewhere. I tried my best to forget you, No matter how much I tried I couldn't forget you! One time I decided to grow flowers like you do to remind me of you but unfortunately I stink at planting." said Toriel

Toriel thought about the times she tried to plant but all of the flowers just didn't come out right, It made her chuckle.

"When I came back to the Capital, I saw that you tried to make pies like I did but you really didn't have much luck either didn't you?" questioned Toriel

The Monster Queen placed her hand on the case and began to whimper.

"No matter how much I wanted to despise you, To forget you, To hate you! I just couldn't...I couldn't forget your smile, I couldn't forget your compassion, I couldn't forget your loyalty to me and your people...I couldn't forget the love that we had for each other!"

"I couldn't stop loving you..."

Toriel began to sob as she fell to her knees leaning on the case. But was soon interrupted by by a sound from her new phone from Alphys.

She began to wipe her tears away as she began to read the message. It was from Gerson telling her that it's time for her to speak to the citizens.

Toriel got to her feet and took one last look at her ex-husbands urn.

"Wherever you are...Tell the kids that I love them." Said Toriel

Toriel then started to walk out of the thrown room and said one final sentence before entering the Judgement Hall.

"Goodbye Beloved."

 **So this is my first Undertale story that wasn't a crossover. I made this story on my belief that Toriel still has some love for Asgore buried in her heart so I decided to write about her expressing her feelings at the end of the Neutral/Pacifist Route. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
